Episode 212
Introduction Pirako is pleased to hear that Otose, the reason for Jirocho's attachment to the Kabuki district, has been eliminated. With Otose gone, the balance of power among the Four Devas has crumbled and a war is in the works in the Kabuki district. Meanwhile, the Odd Jobs crew is watching over Otose when Saigo appears and informs them that the bar will be destroyed by the Four Devas. He urges them to leave this town, now that they've lost their home...Finally, the day comes for them to leave Snack Otose. Plot With Otose eliminated Pirako meets Kada, who tells her that even though Otose may be gone it doesn’t mean her father will pay any attention to her, to her though Kada simply has to take care of Saigou’s son and if she doesn’t shut up she’ll decorate some flowers. After the incident with Jirochou, Otose was hospitalised and everyone is too worried to sleep when Saigou shows up, telling them that his hands are tied and that they have until tomorrow to leave the Kabukichou before the three remaining factions march on their store. And in the face of this Gintoki announces that the Yorozuya is from this point disbanded, feeling that he can’t protect anything as he tells them to take advantage of Otose’s sacrifice. Following this talk of a war among the Four Deva’s spreads across the town and the people that the Yorozuya had all helped at some point in time learn about the situation and the impending attack. While they time everyone except for Gintoki packs up their things with Shinpachi telling them that they can all just start over in another town, but his happy memories bring him and everyone else to tears. Gintoki however waits by Otose’s side when he meets Katsuo, and reveals that the reason he kept him alive was to get information out of him. So he tells him that when Jirochou and Otose were kids, Jirochou was the brat who was always getting into trouble but always had Otose to pull him out of it and straighten him out. Due to this he eventually became the gallant and undefeated Jirochou, that is until a cop called Tatsugorou arrived. And while they fought at first they eventually became the best of friends, but there was one thing dividing them, their love for the same girl which Tatsugorou managed to win over before he died taking a bullet for Jirochou during the war. Following this Jirochou felt he didn’t deserve the right to be Pirako’s father and sunk himself into the town. Hearing this Gintoki heads out to crush them, and when Otose tells him she doesn’t want to watch him die he tells her he’s just paying the rent. Elsewhere Jirochou and Pirako talk things over with her telling him that even though the guard dog’s chains have been shattered Gintoki will definitely come for his head, and that if anything they’re both chained to their promises they made to Tatsugorou while talking about how they’re only slightly different. With Gintoki accepting the responsibility that comes with loss while Jirochou casts it aside. Back at Otose’s store Gintoki takes up Tatsugorou’s sword and jitte, intending to face the attack alone. However Kagura and Shinpachi arrive to stop him. Telling that he’ll protect them and they’ll protect him, just as they always have. Catherine and Tama then show up and tell him that it’s his turn to trust them as well, and so they all make a promise to Tatsugorou to protect everything he loved. As dawn approaches Saigou and Pirako march on Otose’s store but find the store open for business, with Gintoki telling them that he’s in the mood to drink alone before sending a few of them flying. To them he’s up against the entire Kabukichou but to Gintoki and the others the Kabukichou lies with them, hearing this Saigou tells him that it wouldn’t be right if he wasn’t here and Pirako telling them that she’ll do what ever it takes to bring that man back. And so Gintoki announces that the Otose family will be paying their respects. Characters *Kujaku Hime Kada *Chin Pirako *Otose *Catherine *Tama *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Shimura Tae *Saigou Tokumori *Kurogoma Katsuo *Hasegawa Taizou *Hiraga Gengai *Honjou Kyoushirou *Hachirou *Tatsumi *Murata Tetsuko *Haji *Kozenigata Heiji *Terada Tatsugorou (flashback) *Saigou Teruhiko Trivia Category:Episodes